


Do You Trust Me ?

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Index, Romance, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Philinda AU, Index Challenge. When his best friend Melinda May undergoes a transformation that leaves her with super powers, Phil decides to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me ?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own AoS or Marvel, just a huge fan.

July 21st 2014  
\------------------

He couldn't believe how they had come to this. He looked at the woman, looking deep in sleep. 7 months back she was his assignment. It had felt weird to think of his best friend as his assignment but that's what she was then, the love of his life now and soon to be his wife in the near future, maybe he'll pop the question once she's awake, he couldn't imagine a life without her. She looked so calm and peaceful as he looked at her, absolutely different from what she had been that day.

_________________________________

7 months back - A forest somewhere on the planet.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here Fury, don't worry I'll find her" Coulson said, turning off the comms. 

"Sir we're all set and armed to take it down" a guy said. 

"She .." Replied Phil. 

"Sorry ?" The guy asked back. 

"Agent Brynes were here in search for a person, and you better treat her like that, no arms are to be used at any cost, and if you even dare to shoot her, I will personally ensure to let Fury know that you won't be working with us in the future and believe me he won't say no" Coulson replied, anger clear in his tone. 

The young agent stepped back, his head lowered. 

"Phil calm down, I know you're worried, but you can't let that show as anger on these agents" Maria said, coming to stand beside him, her palm resting on his arm. 

Coulson nodded and then turned back to him team.   
"The gifted we're come here to meet was ... is a SHIELD agent and one of the finest, so no guns are to be used at her until it's ordered by me or Agent Hill get that ?" He asked his team.

"Yes sir" the all answered together. 

"May is one of our own, and we will get her back safe and sound." He said to himself. 

They approached the forest carefully, looking for any signals. 

The HQ had received signals of a gifted being present in this forest a while back, and the first person Fury had contacted was Phillip Coulson, because no one could understand this person better than him, and if anyone was capable to bring her back, it was her partner Phillip Coulson who himself had gone crazy searching for her ever since she had gone missing 2 weeks back after that fateful mission, where coming into contact with an 084 had triggered something in her, to make matters worse, seeing her partner Phil Coulson almost being shot, activated her 'powers' in order to protect him. The enemy force was destroyed in a matter of seconds and the Impact of the destruction and the fear of what changed in her, caused her to run away after signalling for rescue wagon to come pick up an unconscious Phil. 

"The signals are getting strong, she's here somewhere Maria" Phil said looking at the device designed specifically for this. 

On hearing no responses from Maria and no footsteps too, Phil halted to turn around and find Maria and the rest of his team dumbfounded and staring at the sky. 

"I think we found her" Maria said, her voice no more than a whisper, yet it could be clearly told that she was shocked. 

Following her line of sight Phil looked up in front towards the sky, what he saw left him shocked and stunned, he did not know how to react, he had faced such situations before but this was none like that, he wouldn't say no, if someone asked him whether he was scared for a moment, because if May was causing this, then he really had no idea how to deal with this. 

Leaves,rocks,broken tree branches, decimated tree trunks, particles of dust were floating in the air, as if being tied to the sky. Trees that looked like someone had ripped them into tiny little pieces were hanging there and to think that May had caused this was shocking. 

"She did this" he said, finding it hard to gather words to speak.

"Yeah" Maria said walking towards him. 

After a moment of deciding what to do, Phil said "let's approach the area quietly" 

They walked towards the area, making as little notice as possible. 

Once they were almost there, Phil said "Melinda .. You're .. There ?" 

At once everything that was hanging in air started to crash back towards the land. 

"Take cover" Maria ordered and everyone ran towards the nearest cover they could find, some behind the remaining few trees and bushes, some simply ducked, hoping and praying they'll be safe. 

Phil was shocked and surprised by what had happened and didn't have time to react,he simply ducked covering his head, shutting his eyes tight, all set for being hit badly by something, but when he opened his eyes, he saw he was sitting in the centre of what seemed like a shield because the objects had stopped a little above his height, he looked around to see Melinda May, his best friend and partner standing, hands stretched out, stopping the items falling on him.   
He heard a scream and a moment later all the objects flew away for him and far off into a distance. 

He stood up, shocked and surprised by what had happened.

"Melinda..." He said. 

"Go away" she replied. Her voice seemed so broken and vulnerable. She looked so weak and broken. 

"We're not leaving without you May" Maria said, coming from behind a tree. 

"I'm not safe, I'm dangerous, go away" Melinda replied back.

"Stay here, I'll go in" Phil whispered to Maria. 

She opened her mouth but was cut off when he said "there's no negotiating, don't come in until I ask you to". 

He saw May was crouched beneath a tree, her back resting on the trunk, hugging her knees tightly. She seemed so weak and broken, something he had never seen her like before. 

He approached towards her slowly and she became aware and alert. She looked up at him, shocked and surprised. Her eyes pleading him not to come any closer at the same time, glad to have seen him again. 

"Please Phil ..." She said, choking, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm dangerous .. I'll hurt you" 

"You won't" he replied sternly. 

"You don't know that .. I .. I don't want to hurt you ..please" She whispered. 

"You won't Melinda, you have saved me .. Twice. I know you won't hurt me, and I'm not leaving you .. I can't" he replied walking towards her. 

Once he was close enough, he asked "can I sit here ?" 

She nodded slowly, her head lowered. Tear droplets falling on her palms. 

"Melinda .." Phil said but was cut off immediately.

"I don't know what's happened with me Phil, I don't know what to do, I can't control it and ... I .." She tried wiping off her tears, but Phil stopped her. Gently placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face to look directly into her eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes, the trauma clear on her face, the tear tracks down her cheeks, he gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb and said "listen to me .. We'll get through this, I'm here"

She shook her head "you have to go, I can't afford hurting you, I don't want want to" 

"You won't Melinda, I know you won't and I won't leave, I'll help you, we'll get through this together" Phil replied. 

She opened her mouth to say something but Phil stopped her "you trust me Melinda ? ... Do you ?" 

She nodded. 

"Then let me help you" he replied. 

She hugged him, tightly. Her arms wrapped around him and he did the same. Holding her as if this was the last time he'd do that. Scared to let go, scared of losing her. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried. 

"I'm scared" she said a moment later still holding him tight as if he was her lifeline. 

"And you should be, something big happened their Melinda and you changed, you're different now, so it's obvious to be scared .... And it's ok to be, I'm scared too, but you're Melinda May, you never give up, so don't now and don't ever run away like that again, I don't know what I'd do without you" Phil replied. 

She moved away from his embrace and looked at him. "I'm sorry" she said, softly. 

"It's ok, let's get back to HQ, Fury's worried about you, we all were" Phil said. 

"He's put me on the index ?" She asked. She knew the protocol for this, she had some sort of powers now, and such people were to be placed on the index. 

He nodded. "He's already got people working on this, to find out more, we'll help you" 

They got up slowly, Melinda feeling weak and unsteady. Phil looped his arm behind her waist to give her support and they walked back towards the team. 

_______________________________

 

Like Phil had promised, they worked through managing her Telekinetic powers. At first Melinda had to stay in a specially designed bunk for her, so that no one was injured by her 'powers', she considered them more of a curse than a gift, but Phil stayed with her, he was warned by Fury and the others not to do so as he would put his life at risk, but he refused to leave her side, he stayed back with her, moved in there as well. Helping her through this, talking to her, helping her share her fears when it all seemed too much and she felt like giving up. 

He went with her for training. Fury had assembled a team of the most suitable people for helping her with this, to train her, help her focus and turn her powers into something she could control according to her wish, without causing hurt to anyone.

Phil saw in absolute admiration when she would focus her powers towards a specific target. He would watch in awe when she'd break a glass bottle into tiny pieces by just focussing towards it, even such small things left him stunned and in admiration of the woman in front of him, and seeing that in his eyes, gave her the will to work harder, to conquer her fears and accept her new powers. Glass bottles turned into boulders of rocks, to large areas of fields to be wiped off by a single move of her arm. He watched as she stopped objects thrown towards at a great speed and simply pushed them aside. He saw as she created a layer of shield to protect people from being hit, gun shots, fire, current, everything could be stopped by her. He saw in admiration when she'd fire Telekinetic bullets towards the targets. 

Later after a hard day at training when they'd sit together in solitude, simply talking, she explain to him in great detail how a flower petal would feel to her. While he could feel a petal in his hand, she could feel the particles at a molecular level. They'd have fun when he'd want to go to the kitchen and get her a bottle of beer or cook her something to eat, but would find himself unable to move, because Melinda May was being mischievous and he could see the smirk on her face when she used her powers on him for fun. 

This had become their routine. She hated it when he'd have to go on a mission and she ached to go back into the field, still waiting for clearance from her trainers, but once he was done saving the world and she was done with her training to become a 'superhero', they'd come back to the bunk shield had provided her with, and sit,chat and talk. 

Every once in a while she'll thank him for not giving up on her and he'd just smile and say that he never would and to be frank he indeed never would, because all through this time, 4 months since he'd found her as a changed person, he never realised that this was not only her new life but his too, because he found his life entangled in some way to Melinda May, try were intertwined with each other. Her happiness gave him happiness, her sadness hurt him, just the thought of losing her again scared him like hell, he realised with time that seeing her at the end of the day was the best part of her life, watch her train was his favourite pass time, having dinner with her every day like the most important thing to do. He couldn't pinpoint to when it had happened but he was in love with Melinda May, he knew that. She was not just his partner at work, but in life, he couldn't imagine a future where he wouldn't have her with him. He knew he loved her, wanted to tell her but the fear of losing her never made him. 

For Melinda May, Phil was her rescuer. Surely she was the one in their equation with superpowers and was definitely stronger than him, but it was he who had rescued her when she didn't know how to escape her situation, how to escape herself. If he had given up on her then, she was quite sure she'd never have recovered from it. He stayed back for her, kept his faith in her, supported her, cared for her, he was her partner in every sense of the word. He was her wall of support, someone who held her from breaking. She waited every day after training for him to come back, because the few hours they'd spend together before retreating into their respective rooms, were the best part of her day, she'd love it when he'd look at her as she trained, so much of admiration and awe made her feel special, she wanted to go back into the field, not to test her new found powers but because she wanted to work with him again. She was in love with Phil, she knew that, that's why when one of the doctors on the team Andrew Garner had asked her out on a date, she refused saying that she'd need to go back because Phil was returning from a mission, that was enough for him to understand that there wasn't a chance that May would fall in love with him, and May realised as well that she loved Phillip Coulson, but she wouldn't tell him .. Couldn't, because she was scared she'd lose him, she was scared of it then, she was scared of it now, no matter how much he assured her he'd never leave her side, she couldn't avoid that fear somewhere in the corner of her mind. 

When she was finally cleared by the team to go back into the field, on a mission with Phil, their happiness knew no bounds. The fact that Melinda May, a woman who 4 months back didn't even know if she'd survive these new changes, was now going into the field and use them (only if necessary as Fury ordered), was something they were both proud of. She thanked Phil again that day on their way to the site, and he assured her once again that he'd never leave her side. 

The mission was a success, Melinda was capable of getting hold of the culprits, didn't let her powers go out of hand, rather didn't even need to use them much, but it was a success and they needed to celebrate.   
So once they were back to their house, they opened a bottle of champagne and celebrated. They talked about how she felt being back in the field, how he felt having her with him. 

"Phil come with me" May said out of nowhere, holding his hand and dragging him outside their house into the large garden that surrounded their house. Phil wondered what she was doing and was about to ask but one look by Melinda told him that she'll tell when necessary. 

Once they were in the middle of the garden, Melinda turned to him and asked, "Close your eyes"   
He did as told but didn't stop himself from asking "what are you trying to do May ?" 

"Just close your eyes" she said and hugged him tight, she felt him stiffen so asked "you trust me Phil ? Do you?" 

Still with his eyes shut, and the memory of a similar scenario months back he replied "I do" 

Then a few minutes later, Phil felt lighter, lighter than he'd ever been , as if he wasn't standing anymore. 

"Open your eyes" Melinda said softly.   
He opened them to look at her, those beautiful eyes looking at him with so much affection and love, the smile on her face like never before, "look down Phil" May said. 

He glanced a peak down to realise that they were levitating. In air. Melinda was levitating in air with him, she hadn't told him about this before. "I wanted to surprise you, worked on it alone before showing you" she said understanding his confusion. 

He moved his head a little to look back at her. She wanted to surprise him, she had been working hard on this to surprise him, and he was, she wanted to thank him for everything he's done for her, Melinda wondered if she'd done way too much and worried as to why he wasn't reacting, but when a small smile graced his face, her fears subsided. Still with one arm looped around her,so that he doesn't fall down, he gently brought his palm to her face, looking directly into her eyes he said "Melinda, I .... I love you". A sudden shift in their situation caused him to worry for a moment but it didn't take them more than a second to balance themselves and Melinda replied "I love you too Phil", and that was better than anything that had ever happened to him, he loved her and she loved him back. He leaned into her and kissed her, slowly yet passionately, they were in no hurry and they stood there, mid air, kissing each other, Melinda broke away from the kiss and rested her forehead on his and said "you're sure you want this ? With me ? I'm different".

"You're special, but you're the same Melinda May, my partner, I love you". He responded with a smile. 

They slowly got down back to the land, and left together into their house, just instead of going into their respective bedrooms, they went together hand in hand to his. 

__________________________

Present  
\-----------

That had happened 3 months back, it had been 7 months since he met this changed Melinda May in the woods, and 3 months since he'd confessed about his feelings for her and she told him she felt the same. They went to missions together, Melinda worked better on using her abilities, she was a superhero of some sorts, people in SHIELD treated her that way, sent her only on really special missions, Fury wanted to include her in the Avengers initiative, but for Phil she was Melinda May, the love of his life. 

Now he needed for her to wake up, to ask her to marry him, to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but for all that to happen she needed to wake up. It had been nearly 13 hours since they'd brought her to this hospital, she wasn't awake yet. It scared him, the thought that she never might wake up scared him to the core. He sat by her bedside,waiting for any signal from her that she was still here, with him. 

Fury walked into the room a minute later. Phil looked up to him and said "this is my fault, I should've taken better care of her, she shouldn't have been there, I couldn't save her." 

"It's not your fault Cheese, it's ours, we failed to stop the Hydra invasion, we failed to stop them from opening up the fridge and letting dangerous Gifted people from escaping" Fury replied. 

"Still .. I should've saved her, she was injured and hurt, still she tried to fight them to save me .." 

____________________________________

48 hours back   
\------------------  
Phil and Melinda were cuddled up watching a movie. 

"You know I'm not really a fan of cheesy romantic movies" Melinda said. 

"I know, but I am, and you love watching me watch them" Phil replied with the goofiest smile on his face. 

"This .." She said pointing to his smile. "This is the reason I tolerate them" she replied with a small smile of her own. They'd taken a leave from work for a week to celebrate, no specific reason, just like that. They had done quite a good job, and Melinda would soon be working with the Avengers, so they needed some time to themselves before she'd be busy saving the world. 

When Phil work phone rang, Phil frowned "I told Fury not to disturb me for a week" he said, but when he saw a private no. He was on alert. Melinda was as well looking at his face. 

As soon as he answered he heard Fury say "SHIELD's down, well is about to go down, Hydra is back Phil, they've raided the fridge and many gifted people are out there, one of the guards heard them asking for May, they were saying that May is now one of them, and they needed to find her, they've kept SHIELD agents hostage at the cave where Melinda's powers got activated, I need you to get away ASAP as far as you can, we'll fight them,we can't risk Melinda going with them, we'll come and get you as soon as we can." 

Once Fury cut the call, and Melinda came out of their room, all ready in her fight gear, Phil said "we need to get away, Fridge is down, seems like other people, with powers activated like yours have formed a team and are in search of you, they're saying you're one of them and they need to find you" 

Melinda could see how nervous Phil was on the possibility of losing her. More people like her ? When they had gone on that mission 7 months back, they had known that a group of gifted people, captured by SHIELD and locked up in the fridge were associated with that place, they were some sort of a clan. So now that her powers were activated in a similar way, she was one of them too ? No! She couldn't think that, they caused destruction, she saved lives, she was part of SHIELD, she belonged with SHIELD,with Phil, not them. 

She walked up to Phil, held him by the shoulders and said "I'm not going to leave you, I belong with you Phil, I won't leave you, do you trust me ?"

"I do" Phil replied confidently. 

They immediately left the location, making sure to pack some food if needed and some bottles of water.

Even though Fury had warned them not to, Phil and Melinda being the SHIELD agents they were decided to confront them and save the captured SHIELD agents, duty came first beyond anything. 

"You'll be ok ?" Phil asked. 

"I'll be fine" Melinda said. 

Once they were near that cave, Melinda could feel some sort of pull towards the cave. Her head started paining and she knew that it was because of everything that was inside. 

Phil was immediately beside her. "You fine ?" He asked. She nodded and said "stay here, I need to go in" 

"I'm not letting you go alone Melinda, you know I won't, so don't argue" Phil replied. 

Knowing that he won't listen, they went in the cave. 

"Melinda ... Sister .. You are here, welcome to the family" a voice said. A moment later, a blue light lit up, to be frank it was just another guy acting as a light bulb, one of the gifted ones. 

Phil and May could see the SHIELD agents that were tied up, they were shocked to see Fury and Maria there as well with the rest. 

"What family ? My family is there" Melinda said pointing towards the agents. 

The leader, a strong sturdy guy, levitating in air flew up to her, she remembered this guy, she was one of the people on the welcome wagon when he was brought to the fridge. 

"No dear, you are now one of us, these people are mere mortals, weak and incapable of protecting themselves, you on the other hand are special, you are gifted, you are powerful, like us, you're much stronger than them. Don't drop your status by saying you belong with them" he said. 

"Don't you dare say anything about them, I am a part of these people, I'm not a murderer like you, I protect, not kill" Melinda replied. Phil glanced at her for a moment with a proud smile on his face. 

"Oh sweetheart think that as much as you want, the powers we have are designed to kill not protect, and sooner or later you'll understand that, once you join us, this family, your family" The man replied. 

"She's not joining you guys at any damn cost" Phil replied, his gun aimed at the guy. 

The group of Gifteds began laughing out. "And who is this may I ask ?" The man said after a moment. 

"He's my partner" Melinda replied. 

"Partner ? Oh! They're not your partners May don't you realise ? They're the enemy, they want to tie us down, restrict us from using what's been gifted to us, they can never understand us, he.." The man said pointing to Phil "he can never understand you, sooner or later you'll realise that" he replied. 

"No one understood me better" Melinda replied looking back at Phil. Phil could see the faith her eyes carried for him. 

"Ok have it your way, but if these people get injured in the process of taking you with us, it's not my fault, you'll be a part of us, whether voluntarily or not is your choice" the man replied

Phil could see the confusion on her face, she was contemplating the idea of going with these people to save him and the other agents, he new he had to do something before she took any such decision. 

"She's not going anywhere" Phil said, coming in front of May and trying to shoot at the guy. It didn't take him a moment before pushing the bullet aside. 

"You shouldn't have done that" the man said. He attacked Phil but May come in front of him and the bolt of current came and hit her. She fell back and Phil ran towards her. 

"You ok ?" He asked. "Yeah I ..." She gripped her head in pain, squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them a moment later, saying she's fine. 

"I've got a plan, do you trust me Phil ?" She asked. 

He nodded his head. 

Getting up she said "I'm ready to come with you guys, only if you let these people go first" May said. 

"You do ? And why the sudden the change of heart ?" The man asked. 

"Because I can't see these people hurt, I alone can't handle you people, but I can't bear to see them hurt, that's why" she replied. 

Phil looked at her surprised, was this her plan ? To sacrifice herself for them ? He couldn't allow that to happen, he couldn't let Melinda go, he couldn't lose her. 

"Ok, let them go" the man ordered and in a second the invisible grip that had held these people was released and they fell on the floor. 

Fury and Maria were set with their guns immediately aimed at those guys along with the rest of the SHIELD agents. 

"No Nick, don't ..." May said. 

"No May, we're not letting these people take you" Fury replied. 

"It's my decision" May replied sternly

"Then it's one stupid-ass decision" Fury replied. 

"Get out of here" May replied. 

"Melinda .." Phil tried to say something but was cut off by May. 

"No Phil ..don't .. I .. I can't come with you guys .. You need to leave now" May replied. 

"No Melinda .. I'm not going anywhere without you" Phil replied sternly. 

"And neither are we" Maria replied. 

"Enough" the guy shouted. "What on earth is this melodrama ? She is coming with us, you like it or not" he said.

"I'd like to see you try" Phil said. 

In a moment everything around them started shaking, pieces of the cave crumbling around them. May started pushing those crumbling pieces of rocks away from the people as they started running out of the cave. 

Phil could see the toll the situation was taking on May, he could see that the earlier injury had affected her, he could see her attention breaking in between, he saw as she lost her control in between causing the crumbling rocks to fall faster than expected, but she regained her posture back again and stopped them. 

Once people were out of the place, only Melinda and Phil were left, they were on their way outside along with Fury and Maria, when a huge jolt of quake caused the rocks near the exit to crumble and blocking them inside. 

"Phil stand behind me" May said walking towards the people inside. 

"Melinda .. You're not fine" Phil replied. 

"Just stay behind me, do you trust me ?" She asked. 

"I do" he replied. 

"You can't protect him" he said.

"As long as I'm here you can't hurt him" Melinda spat back. 

A jolt of current hit her and May fell back again. 

"Melinda ...!!" Phil scream, he ran towards her but before he could reach her, he stiffened, he tried breaking the deathly grip that was holding him, but couldn't. Suddenly in a swift moment he hit a wall hard and fell down.

"Anna .. Finish him off, so that we can take Melinda with us" the guy said. 

Anna, the woman who had powers similar to Melinda was about to attack him, rocks from the ground were in the air and coming fast towards him and Phil closed his eyes, ready to welcome his end. He opened his eyes and saw that Melinda was standing in front of him, stopping those rocks from hitting him. He saw the amount of power Melinda was putting in this. He saw the toll this was taking on her. He tried standing but found his legs giving up. He saw as all the members of the enemy team come together and saw as all of them directed their powers towards breaking the shield Melinda had created and beginning to succeed. 

He knew what Melinda was going to do, she wasn't going to give up and he knew what that meant. He looked at her and saw her looking at him, she seemed as vulnerable as she did that day, 7 months back, he saw her eyes, the apology in her eyes, he knew she was about to create a telekinetic blast, he'd read about that, researched on that while learning about Melinda's powers. He saw as she mouthed sorry. She was giving up and he couldn't do anything to stop her.

He knew the damage that causes, it could be huge. He saw as she maintained the shield protecting him and heard the scream, he saw as everything around him turned white, the blinding white light that enveloped them. He didn't remember what happened next, he remembered everything going dark, he remember losing his consciousness, the last thing he remembered was seeing Melinda crumbling onto the floor, he remembered the gaps between his journey to the hospital, waking up in between, to see Maria sitting with him, to waking up in the hospital room before drifting back to unconsciousness. 

He had woken up 3 hours later, Fury sitting beside him. The first thing he had asked about was May and that Fury had told her that a team of experts were working on her, try to make sure she's alive. 

__________________________________  
Present   
\-----------

"She's a fighter Phil, she'll survive this" Fury said. 

"I can't lose her Nick, not now, this is all my fault, I should've tried harder, move her away from their attack" Phil said. 

"You don't mean that Cheese, you know she wouldn't have allowed that to happen, she cares about you, and you care about her" Fury said. 

"I love her Nick, I love her .. She promised she'd never leave my side, she .." Phil trailed off.

"I know and she won't, she'll be back Phil" Fury said before leaving Phil alone in the room with May. 

"I need you to wake up Melinda. Please ... I .. I can't live without you, I love you, please come back" Phil said holding her hand tight. 

A moment later he felt some twitching in his hand. 

"Melinda ... Melinda .. It's me Phil .." Phil said and he saw Melinda open her eyes. He notified the doctors to come in, who rushed inside and the nurse asked him to go out for a moment. 

The 5 minutes outside, waiting for the doctors to come out seemed like the most difficult 5 minutes of his life. 

Fury and Maria came to stand beside him, assuring him everything would be fine.   
When the doctor came outside, he asked immediately "how is Melinda ?" 

"Physically she's fine, she'll recover but ..." The doctor paused. 

"But what doctor ?" Fury asked and before the doctor could answer, Phil went in. 

"Melinda, hey .. It's me .. How are you?" Phil asked coming to sit beside her. 

She slowly opened her eyes looking at him. At that moment he just knew things had changed, the warmth in her eyes gone, she looked lost and confused. He had a feeling that things were no more like before. 

"I .. I'm fine, it hurts" she said, her voice not coming out well. 

"It's ok, you're fine, I'm here" he said. 

"You ... Sorry .. But .. Who are you ?" She asked, confused lacing her face. 

It punched him worse that the attack by those gifted people, this was the biggest blow he had ever received, his fears got confirmed, things had changed in there, she was Melinda, just not his Melinda anymore, she didn't recognise him. He could see it in her eyes, she had no idea who he was. 

"I'm .. I'm Phil.." He said, his voice choking up. 

"I'm .. Sorry but .. I don't know you" she said. 

Phil felt Fury come from behind and rest his hand on his shoulder.   
Phil got up slowly and moved back, his feet not holding him anymore, he felt as if life had been sucked out of him. 

"The doctor said the impact of what she did there, has affected her deeply, she .. She doesn't remember anything, she lost her memory and temporarily her powers too Phil" Fury told her. 

Phil didn't know what to do, he felt lost, confused. She said she'll never leave him and she kept that promised, but she didn't remember anything, nothing about their relationship, their past, she didn't remember him. 

"We don't know if her powers will return Phil, and if they do she'll need you, don't give up Phil" Nick said. 

Phil came back to the present. Fury was right, May needed him now more than ever. 

He slowly walked up to her again and said "everything will be fine" 

"I don't remember anything" Melinda said, still confused. Everything seemed so new and different. 

"It's ok, I'm here .. Do trust me ?" Phil asked. 

"I do" she said, without even a second of doubt. She didn't know why she said that, she didn't even know this guy in front of her, but she knew she trusted him. She knew that she could depend on him. He was important she knew that, and she would trust him, follow him. 

"Good because I'm not going to leave you" he said giving her a smile. They would get through this together just like they did then, as long as they were together.


End file.
